


Chosen

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Balthazar, Greek god au, M/M, Narcissus!Balthazar, alpha!Castiel, god!castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Balthazar is disturbed while admiring his reflection.
Relationships: Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2019





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Balthazar in this story is based off of Narcissus.
> 
> This story is for my SPN Fluff Bingo card, the Greek God AU square, my SPN Rare Ship Bingo card, the Castiel/Balthazar square, my Heaven & Hell Bingo card, the Castiel/Balthazar square, and my SPN ABO Bingo card, the Alpha/Beta square.

Balthazar sighed, the image in the water before him beautiful as always. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but he didn't care. He could look at himself forever. He was the most beautiful Beta in all the world.

Something moved in the brush behind him, disturbing some birds who had been nesting there. They flew across the water, ruining the reflection. Balthazar scoffed, angry at whatever had scared the birds. He couldn't help himself; as the water calmed down he turned over his shoulder to see who it was.

A dark-haired man in a long, tan robe was rustling in the bushes, producing a large, red plum. It was when he stood back up, plum in hand, that he noticed Balthazar near the water.

Bright blue eyes widened, and Balthazar was smug that his good looks had once again frozen someone in their tracks.

This was the first time, though, that Balthazar was just as impressed with someone else’s good looks as they were with his own. He breathed in deeply. The man, an Alpha, smelled just as enticing as he looked, even to a Beta like Balthazar.

The man rubbed the plum on his robe to clean it before taking a large bite, eyes never leaving Balthazar. Juice dribbled down his chin, drawing Balthazar's eye. Suddenly Balthazar wanted to leave his seat at the riverbank and approach the man, just to lick the juice off of his chin. What was happening? He'd never felt this way before. No one had gotten his attention like this before. He would never leave his reflection just for a man…or would he?

They stared at one another while the man chewed, the dribble of juice still on his chin.

The man swallowed and the air thickened between them. Finally, needing more, Balthazar motioned to the ground next to him. To his delight, the man approached and sat down, his robe splitting slightly at the bottom to reveal strong, tan legs as he crossed them underneath himself.

Now that he was closer, Balthazar was even more entranced. He slowly reached out to thumb the juice from the man's chin. As he lowered his hand back to his lap, Balthazar noted their reflections in the water, now side by side.

It was a perfect picture. As beautiful as Balthazar’s reflection was by itself, having this strange Alpha appear beside him only intensified the image. In fact, as Balthazar looked closer, it almost appeared like the other’s reflection was glowing slightly…

Balthazar leaned forward slowly, studying the water. Yes, there was definitely a glowing gold aura surrounding the man’s reflection. Balthazar glanced back at him, seeing no aura around his actual person, before looking back at the water.

The man in the reflection smiled, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. The golden aura thrummed, pulsing visibly. Balthazar noticed that with every pulse of the aura, the heady scent of the Alpha pulsed as well.

Who was this man? What was it that Balthazar was seeing in the water?

The man reached out with his free hand until it rested on Balthazar’s knee. A spike of energy passed between them, and suddenly Balthazar’s reflection was also glowing, but instead of being gold it was a pale red hue that matched perfectly with the gold.

Besides the change in his reflection, the touch provided Balthazar knowledge. The man beside him was no man. The man beside him was Castiel, a lesser god of Olympus, and he had just chosen Balthazar to be his companion.


End file.
